Don't Let Go
by M.Y.Ame
Summary: Dark and light, one is effected by the other in ways he can't name. The other knows how he feels, but won't act in fear it'll all break. Do not read if easily confused because of lack of names. Hinted IchigoxUryuu. One-shot.


_I'm aware this might not make much sense. Please do not review just to tell me that you "didn't get it" "didn't like it" or "thought it was stupid and/or pointless"_

_Ichigo is light,  
Ishida is dark._

_This is a one-shot. One chapter. Will not be added to._

_Subtle hints of boyxboy  
_

_D; Product of writer's block. I desperately wanted to write something, and this is all I could get out. Sadly enough.  
I hope someone out there might enjoy it anyways.  
_

* * *

He liked to think. Thinking before doing was safe, it was planned, and it worked. He liked to think.

He liked to just do. Act upon instinct and his surroundings, and it had always worked out before. He liked to just do.

They fought. Either man never agreed with the other, both thinking their own way was better. No matter what though, the thinking man always felt something in the pit of his stomach when the spontaneous man worked with his red headed partner, because everyone knew they worked better together.

They were opposites. He was strong physically, he could sprint for miles after a hollow and cut it down as well as the others in the group converged and tried to take plus spirits in vain. He was lithe, he could run and sprint and jump with the best gymnasts and still have the energy to go to school and finish his homework.

He had bright hair, many friends, and a constantly changing attitude and expression. He could talk about everything and nothing with the best of them and still be comfortable.

He was dark. His hair, his eyes, his attitude. He distanced himself more often than not, unless the other man came and his friends formed around them. He did not like to speak. He did not like to interact.

They fit, though. The darker boy would deny it to the ends of Soul Society and back to earth, but the lighter boy could see the truth in that statement. He could bring out the dark boy, he could make him smile and laugh and talk. They would interact after a bit of goading.

The darker boy could see it too, no. He could feel it. The warmth the other boy radiated seemed to pull against him, to push and pull him into an odd feeling. It was soft and warm, and he felt as if he were embraced. He could never pinpoint the feeling, it was an odd one he had never known, but he dare not talk about it.

The lighter boy held fondness for him. He would say it whenever the other isn't around, but never to the others face in fear it will drive him away. He feels their already tilted relationship is pulled taunt, and unknown to others, he shakes every time they come in contact. The other boy is beautiful to him, beautifully fragile, like their relationship.

The red head, his friend, his comrade, his confidant, thinks he's a hopeless romantic. He rolls his eyes as they meet for night watch shift alpha, and the bright boy shoves his pride down so far enough as to confess he pays attention to the darker boy's projects and choice of clothing.

He sighs almost off-handily as he slays a particularly large hollow, performs a few soul burials, and saves a few humans from being separated from their still-living bodies. The red head rolls his eyes again, confused as to how such a strong man can be in love with someone so weak-looking.

He supports them though, and tells the other to confess.

The other refuses.

The dark haired boy is caught. A hollow breached his home and in effort to defend himself, he draws upon the last reserves of his powers until the refuse to even spark. His body lies halfway across the room, and the chain attached to his chest aches with the pain of death.

He resists pulling at it, and the hollow savors his catch, letting the smell of soul-blood lift to its nostrils. He wonders weakly if there is anyone to save him. He wonders if the lighter boy is busy with the red-head. He wonders if this will be his resting place.

But as the wall bursts apart, and the hollow is all but hacked to bits, with the light haired boy almost screaming a battle cry, the darker boy allows a warm feeling to well up in his soul body.

The light boy all but cradles his soul body and places it into his real one, and the wounds dissipate as he opens his real eyes. He realizes his face is wet, and as he looks up, he realizes again, that the other is crying. The other bites his lips to keep a sob in, and he lashed out quickly, wrapping the dark boy in a tentative but latching hug.

"I don't care what you think of me, just let me hold you right now."

The darker boy is surprised. He finds the other shaking, and his shoulder becoming damp.

He also finds, he has a name for the feelings the other boy gives him.

Tentatively, he wraps an arm around the light boys shoulders, fingers gripping his black outer robes. He is shaking too now, shock of the other barging in and saving him wearing off.

"Don't let go."

* * *

_If you've gotten confused as to who is who, I apologize. _

_If either is OOC, I apologize._

_If you didn't like it, or if you hated it, oops. Do be kind enough as to not leave me a rude or unhappy review, as they do not make me feel very happy. _

_Actually, you don't need to review at all. The only thing I like to see is the little counter meter go up.  
_


End file.
